


fuck (saiouma college au)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Oma Kokichi, Humor, Insults, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Play Fighting, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: good title right?sighs. anyway. saiouma college au. I need to work on my rewrite and the oneshots but this is all my brain can think about 😭😭😭 there's gonna be spicy shit but only to the extent of like making out because regardless if I age them up or not they r still canonically minors which a lot of you need to realise #lol
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. talking

**Author's Note:**

> CW F SLUR AND Q SLUR (I can reclaim both of these, and so can the characters in this context) 
> 
> also this first chapter is already super fucking long because I was really motivated to write this 😭😭 I promise I'll get back to the oneshots soon I'm bad at staying focused. anyways enjoy

a yawn escapes my mouth as the gates to the school finally open and it hits me I'll be here for the next few years. it's such a large school, and all the people walking around are more intimidating than I'd like to admit. especially knowing they're all probably much better at their talent than I am with mine. 

taking one more deep breath, I pull the map up on my phone and start walking, hoping I get paired with someone I know in the dorms. knowing my luck though, probably not. 

speaking of people I know, I look ahead and see kaede. she waves me over and I slide my phone back into my pocket, coming up next to her. 

"hey shuichi! isn't this place amazing?" she smiles sweetly. 

I smile back. "yeah.. it sure is." 

she laughs a little. "I'm honestly really excited to see who my dorm mate will be.. are you excited to?" 

"mmm.. I wouldn't say I'm to excited. I would like someone I know to be the person but I doubt that will happen." I give a nervous laugh, gripping my backpack straps harder.

she nods. "that's reasonable." I hear a buzz from her phone and she quickly looks at it. "oh I've gotta go. I'll see you around, yeah?" she smiles once more. 

I nod. "see you around." I wave goodbye and head on my way to the dorm buildings as well. 

the dorm building is a lot more extravagant than I thought it would be. there's a living area stocked with a couch, a few chairs, a tv, and even a magazine rack stocked full of the latest issues. 

I wave at the people sitting there, and quickly rush to the back of the long hallway full of doors. I'm in one of the last rooms, honestly that's good. really nice because I like that kind of seclusion. not that I'll ever really be alone with a dormmate. 

I twist the knob and when I walk in, I take a moment to look at everything. there's two beds, one in each corner, a center area with a couch and small tv, and dressers to put personal belongings. then, to the right next to one of the beds is a door, which I assume is the bathroom. 

I sigh, throwing my backpack on the floor, and falling back onto the bed nearest to the bathroom. looks like my dormmate isn't here yet… gives me some time to myself, I suppose. 

I sit up, pulling my notebook out of my bag and continuing to write what I found out from the case I'm currently working on earlier today. there's hardly any leads, so all I really have is small details like missing dust, indents in a car, and even hair in a sink. none of it is connecting in my head though. it's almost useless to keep trying, but I'm to determined to give anything up. espically a case that's been cold for almost 10 years. 

I'm startled out of my writing when I hear the door open. and there, standing with a grin on his face is a boy with purple hair. he has a scarf on, and ripped jeans. a band t-shirt, its a band I've never even heard of before. and he has.. almost clown makeup on. 

"what are you staring at me for? am I that cute?" he snickers, walking over to the other bed and throwing his bag down, immediately getting on his phone. 

"oh- um sorry." I mumble, responding almost to late. god am I bad at socialization. 

he looks up, shaking his head with a slight smile. "what's your name weirdo?" he sits his phone down, now looking directly at me, sitting crisscross on his bed. 

I cough a bit. "shuichi saihara." I take a deep breath. "ultimate detective." 

"ooo clashing personalitys I see…" he snickers once again. 

"what do you mean?" 

"my names kokichi ouma." he smiles wide now. "ultimate supreme leader." 

I stop. "supreme leader?" 

he groans. "yes yes I know you're like 'auhhh what does that even mean?!' It means I have an organization and I'm good at leading them plain and simple." 

I blink a few times then nod. "cool.." I hum. "but what do you mean clashing personalitys?" 

"well, first of all I'm very outgoing, and you seem like a shy little bitch. no offence though." he keeps that smiles on his face. 

rude… 

"second off, I steal shit. I'm a theif. it's a crime organization. isn't that crazy?!" he giggles. 

wait.. really? this guy is a criminal and I'm a detective.. I feel like the dorm placements did that on purpose. "ah. I get it now." 

he looks at his nails, leaning back against the wall. "you know, for a detective you're kinda slow." 

I scoff. "and you're exactly like a stereotypical theif. an asshole."

he looks over at me, clearly taken a little off guard then shakes his head fondly. "you got that right. better get used to it sherlock homo." 

"hey what the hell?!" 

"what? are you not gay? you sure do look gay." he stifles a laugh. 

I feel my face flush a little. "I mean- I'm bi but still I-" 

he groans once again, getting up and hopping over the couch, turning the tv on. "quit stuttering it makes your face look ugly." 

I grimace. he's a real piece of work. don't know if I could ever get used to this, but I suppose I have no choice. 

I end up on the couch with kokichi, watching TV the rest of the day. we have a small conversation every now and again but it always stops after we start insulting each other. I've gathered he likes provoking people and getting a reaction out of them. and unfortunately, I'm very prone to that kind of thing when it takes me off guard. 

I look up when a knock rings through the door. who could that even be? 

"oh! she's here!" kokichi hops off the couch and opens the door and an incredibly tall girl with long pink hair stands in front of him. "hey bitch!" 

"yeah yeah. let me in the room gayass." she practically pushes him aside and sits in the middle of the couch right next to me. "who's the twink?" 

kokichi plops down on the other side of the couch, starting to flip through the channels on the tv again. "Isn't it obvious whore? he's my roommate." 

I feel sweat drip down my forehead. "you two sure are.. nice to eachother.." I laugh a little. 

the tall girl looks over at me. "he didn't tell you I was coming over did he?" 

I shake my head no. 

"fucking stupid brat of course he didn't. I'm miu iruma. ultimate inventor. I'm one of this idiots best friends." she looks back at the tv, crossing her legs. 

I relax a little. "nice to meet you. I'm shuichi saihara. ultimate detective." 

"woah detective?" she looks back at me. "so you deal with murder and shit? that's sick as hell dude!" 

I smile a little. "you really think so? I think it's quite boring myself most of the time. I haven't even properly solved any real cases. I just have solved like store robberies and missing pets… though I'm working on a cold case now." I see out of the corner of my eye kokichi litsening intently, and when I look at him, he turns away trying to act like he wasn't paying attention. I chuckle a little at that. 

"still pretty impressive dude." she looks back at the tv, pushing her hair behind her. 

kokichi nods. "you need to be more confident in yourself and I'm sure you'd solve that case quick. you seem smart enough." 

I smile a little. "well, thank you." 

miu looks over at kokichi, and makes some sort of hand gesture I don't see, then kokichi smacks her hand. "stop you're fucking gross." he mumbles, and I can see a little red on his cheeks. what's that all about? 

the night goes pretty normal the next few hours. I suppose I could get used to this kind of thing.. not that I have much of a choice since I'll be seeing kokichi everyday all day unless I'm in class. orientation is tommrow and then it's the weekend, so that's 3 more days to spend getting to know him. I honestly wouldn't mind. he's funny and he's interesting. miu is pretty cool too. 

I sit there, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram while miu and kokichi talk in the background when I get a text from rantaro. 

taro: hey shuichi you free rn? 

you: sorta kinda. why what's up? 

taro: I got into my dorm and kiyo was already asleep and I'm bored as hell :( 

you: kiyo? Is that your dormmate youve been telling me you have a crush on? 

taro: maybe

taro: but that's not important rn 

you: no it's definitely important

you: but you can come over if you want. my dormmate has a friend over though but she's pretty cool. just vulgar as hell. both of them are, actually. lmao

taro: anything would be more entertaining than just sitting here lmao 

taro: I'll be over in a few what's your dorm number 

you: 25 freshman building 

taro: gotcha. 

taro: also, what's the thoughts on the new roomie? 

you: what do you mean by that ? 

taro: asking if he's cute shuichi 

you: … 

you: I don't have an answer for you 

taro: oh that definitely means he's cute 

you: no. 

you: he's a little shit. he's a thief. 

taro: that's actually quite literally a match made in heaven 

taro: the theif and the detective 

taro: could write a good ass book with that 

you: . 

you: I will uninvite you. 

you: I've only known him for a day chill please 

taro: alright alright

taro: you know I'm just teasing. it's my job

you: yeah yeah yeah I know

you: you're such a big brother 

taro: guilty as charged 

I sigh fondly and close my phone. miu and kokichi stopped talking a minute or so ago and kokichi looks at me curiously. 

"who ya textin? you got a girlfriend or sumn? you look pretty happy." 

I laugh a little. "ah no. no girlfriend or anything. it's just my friend. he's gonna come over, if that's alright." 

"yeah yeah that's fine. you don't gotta ask." he waves his hand around, going back to playing some game on his phone. 

I snicker. "yeah I figured since you didn't ask." 

"I do what I want." he mumbles. 

miu rolls her eyes. "this motherfucker is so childish." she whispers in my direction and I stifle a laugh. 

rantaro shows up not to long after. I spring up and answer the door, to see his smiling face. 

"hey long time no see." he steps in, looking at the other two in the room. "ah you must be shuichis roommate and shuichis roommates, friend. yeah.. that sounds right." 

"wow shuichi you didn't tell me your friend was such a hottie." miu smirked playfully. 

rantaro laughs. "sorry miss I'm, unfortunately, gay." 

miu snickers. "fair enough." 

kokichi looks up and puts his phone down. he stands up walking to rantaro and holding his hand out. "nice to meet you shuichis friend." 

"you're pretty formal." he takes kokichis hand and shakes it. "I'm rantaro, by the way. rantaro amami, ultimate adventurer." 

kokichi smirks and pulls his hand away. "might wanna wash that I just jacked off." 

miu snorts at that. "good one." 

rantaro sighs, fondly shaking his head. "I can already tell you're a handful." 

"sure am! I'm kokichi by the way." he falls back onto the couch. 

miu looks up, waving a little. "miu."

"well it's nice to meet you both." he takes a seat on the floor in front of the couch and starts watching the tv. 

I look at him then back up. "hey taro?" 

"what's up shuichi?" he yawns, stretching his arm over his shoulder. 

I sigh. "you fucking wreak of weed." 

the other two giggle at that and I can't help but join in. 

the green haired gives a small chuckle. "yeah… I'm pretty high right now.." 

"I could tell as soon as you walked in. I know a high person when I see one." miu adds. 

rantaro just hums. 

the rest of the night is relatively the same. small conversations, we even played uno for a little bit. it was fun but also way to loud. kinda gave me a headache. 

when it got to around 1am, miu and rantaro left, and it was just me a kokichi again. 

he slouched down on the couch, sighing dramatically. "miu is so tiring." 

I laugh a little, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and relaxing. 

he hums. "you're actually pretty cool. I thought you'd be lame. but. meh you're fine." 

sigh. I shake my head a bit. "thanks I guess?" 

"you're a bitch." 

"wow you switch up fast." 

"not really!" 

"why are you straight up just lying to me?" 

"it's my thing." 

"oh great." 

"don't 'oh great' me! fuckin queer." 

"wow resulting to slurs now?" 

"I could call you worse." 

"please I don-" 

"fag."

"what the hell?!" 

"whoops I let that slip! sorrrryyyy…" 

"youre actually the worst." 

"you know you like meeee~" 

"not in the slightest. I'm going to dread everyday I spend with you." 

"that's a lie, you can't use my own tactics against me." 

"then stop calling me slurs!" 

"nah." 

"that's it." 

I scoot over on the couch and poke at his sides, then turning into tickling and he's laughing hysterically. "okay okay! I'll stop just-" he struggles to get his words our in between laughs. "just quit-!"

I stop, looking at him and realise the position I've put us in and he seems to as well. I'm on top of him, propped up on my arms and he's below me, looking straight up. 

we both are frozen for a moment then I see his suprised face shift into a smirk. "looks like you caught me mr detective." 

I feel my face heat up and I quickly back away, trying my best to hide it. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

I hear giggles coming from his direction. "you get flustered easily. I should flirt with you more it's kinda funny." 

I slowly walk over to my bed and bury my head in my pillow, quietly screaming into it. why did that have so much of an effect on me? 

I hear shuffling around and then the lights turn off. "It's late as hell, so I'm going to sleep. have fun screaming into your pillow or whatever." 

I sigh, flipping onto my back and staring at the ceiling, running my hands through my hair. god this was gonna be a tough year. 

I close my eyes, starting to drift to sleep until I hear a very small laugh from across the room. "what are you laughing at… ?" 

a snicker. "fag."

"hey!" 


	2. orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orientation time!
> 
> kokichis pov lol 
> 
> hint of irumatsu in here bc I couldn't resist.   
> anyway yeah oresintation and kokichi helping solve a case with shuichi :) very cool :)

"would you shut up for two seconds!?" I swear, pulling the phone back up to my ear. "jeez miu yes I'll be at the fucking orientation I could've told you that an HOUR AGO BUT YOU WOULDN'T STOP TALKING!" 

I hear a grumble from the other side of the room and see shuichi sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "what the hell…" 

shit I woke him up.. "great you made me wake sherlock homo up! yes I'll bring your glasses you left! okay okay bye whore." I sit the phone down and sigh. "morning fag." I snicker. 

"quit calling me that.." he stands up, streching. and I can't help but notice as his shirt lifts up a little and I instinctively look away when he opens his eyes. 

I cough. "yeah yeah okay. you going to orientation?" 

"of course I am I'm not the type of person to skip out on things like that. I assumed you would be though." he snarkily replies, grabbing clothes out of his bag. 

"wow, you really think that little of me? I'm so hurt!" I then fake cry, you know, for dramatic effect. It wouldn't really set it in if I didn't fake cry. theatrics are everything. 

usually though, when people I don't know see me do that, they ask if I'm okay. but, he just glances at me and shakes his head walking towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get dressed. do you wanna head to orientation together?" 

oh. oh wow. he's. diffrent.. "yeah whatever." I smile ever so slightly and a I see a smile back. 

I. hmm. lots to think about. 

we both get dressed, and walk out the door. I decide to strike up a conversation on the way there. "so youre wokeing on a case right now?" 

he striagtens his back a little, looking over at me, then back forward as we continue to walk. "yes, I am. it's a particularly difficult one." 

i nod. "you said it was a cold case, right? you should let me help!" I smile. 

"ah yeah. no thanks." I stop in my tracks, him turning around a corner and me having to catch up with him. 

I pout. "why notttt?" 

he sighs. "you're literally a criminal. I don't think it's a good idea to have a leader of a criminal organization, supposedly, work on a case with me." he looks over at me, snickering. "you already knew I would say no, didn't you?" 

damn. getting away with things around him is gonna be harder than I anticipated. "maybe I did, maybe I didn't! regardless though, I promise I wouldn't mess anything up." I walk in front of him, turning around and starting to walk backwards as I speak. "I mean, I could totally tell if the person is using tactics I've used before! I also could probably tell if one of the people is lying! come onnnn shuichi! let me help!" I stop as we reach the gym doors, holding my hand out for him to shake. 

he blinks at me. "I'll think about it." he then walks past me, opening the door to the gym. 

hey! progress! he's gonna think about it! I'm getting somewhere. I whisper a small, "nice" under my breath, putting my hand down, and hear a small laugh from his direction. 

cute.

wait. .. 

I end up sitting next to miu and kiibo, shuichi on the bleachers right next to ours with some of his friends. I notice the rantaro guy being one of them. the others are some guy with purple spiked hair and even the way he looks pisses me off. then some girl with a fucking death glare and black hair, she's pretty scary. then lastly a really tall guy that next to rantaro, he has long hair and rantaro and him are talking a lot. 

miu notices me looking at everyone and taps my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. when she does, I notice another girl on our side of the bench sitting and talking to kiibo. "hey weirdo what are you starin at them for? I was trying to introduce you to my room mate." 

"well then shake me or something bitch if you wanted my attention so bad." I huff. 

"cut your shit. anyway, this is kaede. kaede this is kokichi my friend that I went to the dorm of last night." 

I snicker. "'friend'." 

"shut up queer." miu slightly punches my shoulder. 

I rub my arm a little. "ow." 

"oh hey kokichi. nice to meet you." the blonde, who is apparently named kaede gives a smile. 

I go to say something but then I hear shuichis voice butt in. "ah! there you are kaede!" 

kaede looks over at him. "oh hey shuichi!" 

I look back and forth at the two, and miu does the same. 

"you two know each other or sumn?" miu questions. 

kaede nods. "shuichi has been a close friend of mine for a long time. we even almost dated once." she laughs. she sure is a character. 

shuichi looks to the side, obviously a little uncomfortable with that last bit. "ah yeah.. kaede is my friend kokichi." 

kaede looks at me curiously. "then are you shuichis roommate?" 

"yuppers!" I smile. 

she gasps. "that's so funny! so shuichi met miu yesterday when she went to your dorm! huh if I knew shuichi would be there I would've asked to join!" she laughs. 

"you can next time." miu adds. 

ah. I see. I immediately can tell miu has taken a liking to her, and when I look at shuichi, it seems he's come to the same realisation too. 

someone goes to say something, not exactly sure who, but then we get cut off by the orientation starting. everyone turning their attention to the floor. 

the oreintation goes by fast, we all walk out together. all as in miu, kaede, kiibo, shuichi, purple haired guy, death glare girl, rantaro, the tall long haired dude, and me. 

I get from a small conversation heading back that the lanky tall dude is named kiyo and hes rantaros roommate. The death glare girl is named maki, and the purple haired dude is kaito. He's annoying. Also figured out both rantaro and kiyo are in a grade above the rest of us. 

regardless though, miu pulls me aside at one point startling me a little. "um hello?" 

"litsen I need your help." she whispers. 

I groan. "what is it now?" 

"I think I have a small crush on kaede…" she mumbles, face red. 

ah. of course. "you just met her miu. you sure it's romantic like? I think you should give it more time." 

"..." she sighs. "you're right. thank you, I always do this and I might regret it if I act now." 

I nod, going to walk away and back to everyone else now but she pulls me back. 

"I think you should take your own advice too." she snickers, starting to walk away. 

I quickly pull her back by her arm. "the fuck that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm not stupid I know you've taken a liking to your little roommate." she smirks. 

fuck. fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'm being obvious with my feelings?! that's a first! "you can't tell anyone." 

"why would I tell anyone? relax." she ruffles my hair a little and starts walking back. 

I huff, fixing my hair and walking back towards everyone else. 

we all split off soon after and shuichi and I head back to our dorm. 

I decide to pester him immediately, yknow, cause I'm bored. "heyyyy shuichi your friends are quite the characters." 

"you're one to talk." he smiles. 

I plop down next to him on the couch. "kaito is pretty annoying though." 

"he said the same thing about you." he chuckles. 

"wha???! that's so mean!" I dramatically fall, head landing in his lap and I look up at him with a smile. "did you think about if I can help with the case?" 

he sits his phone down and I can see his face is a little red. he clears his throat. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" 

my eyes light up at that. "oh… oh my god! I get to work on my first murder case!" I sit up and bounce up and down excitedly next to him, shaking his shoulder. "cmon cmon show me the case cmon show me!" 

"okay okay calm down!" he laughs, that kind smile across his face. wow. 

shuichi walks over to his bed and pulls out a manilla folder filled with pictures and papers. he spreads it out across the coffee table, and I can see red circles and lines and notes everywhere. he's really a real detective, huh? 

"not to burst your bubble, sherlock but this looks like the most stereotypical detective shit ever." I scan the papers, reading through what he's highlighted as important. 

"yeah yeah I know. most of what they show in movies holds pretty true for real cases, believe it or not. now quit judging how I work and tell me if you have any ideas." he looks over at me fondly. 

hrm he makes it hard to focus. "well… this sentence doesn't make much sense to me. this guy is saying that he was with the girl an hour before she died, then says, and I quote 'I couldn't tell you where she went. we got separated in the crowd and I didn't see her ever again until I found out she was dead.' dude? total red flag. almost positive this guy is lying." I point at the sentence. 

shuichi stares intently, nodding a little. "what makes you so sure?" 

"well it's written here that he seemed really distressed during the investigation and questioning. I feel like if he cared about this girl, which says here they were really close, that he might have lied for her benefit. maybe she went to do something illegal or some shit and got herself in trouble during the process and died that way. seems plausible." I shrug my shoulders, looking back up at shuichi and he looks at me with a surprised look on his face. 

I can almost see a sparkle in his eyes as he responds to me, suddenly gripping my shoulders. "kokichi… I think you might be onto something. seriously, thank you so much." 

It takes me a moment to process what's happening then he let's go of my shoulders. I almost feel like I want him to do it again once he's gone, but I push that thought away as I see him putting the papers up on the wall with tumbtacks. 

"I never even thought of that! It all makes so much sense now.." he covers his mouth with his hands, but I can see the corner of his smile and I can't help but smile too. he looks back over at me. "how can I repay you?" 

I stand for a moment, thinking about everything and nothing, really. then it hits me.. perfect. "just keep smiling and that's all the payment I need." 


	3. flirting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! hi! sorry this took a minute, I had some personal stuff happen recently that really did not do well on my mental health or my motivation, so yeah. 
> 
> here's the next chapter though! I'm going to try and make each chapter at least 1k words bc I wanna provide content for y'all. 
> 
> but yeah, shuichi pov again. It's gonna switch back and forth. 
> 
> kokichi decides they should play a game :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for an nsfw joke near the end

I woke up thinking about what kokichi said yesterday. It's so.. cheesy. so incredibly cheesy yet it didn't fail to make me embarrassed which of course he found amusing. because why wouldn't he? 

regardless it's sunday now, and I decided I could take a break from working on my case. kokichi had helped me alot yesterday, and it got me so much further than I imagined to get on the case in months. I was honestly relieved I could take a break. I may not like to admit it, but I overwork myself way to often. 

I sit up in bed and look to see kokichi walking in the door. he sure is an early riser. I check my clock. wait… it's noon already. whoops. 

"morning sleepyhead!" he giggles, throwing some granola bar from the cafeteria in my direction. "I got you some food. better check it for poison tho!" he winked at me, giggling a little. 

it's kinda hard to tell if he's being serious or not, but then I notice the wrapper is still sealed and relax. "thanks… um.. what are your plans for today?" 

he looks over at me curiously. "why do you wanna know? don't you have a case to work on?" 

"well yeah but- you helped me so much yesterday I figured I'd take a break for a day… I don't usually take those." I laugh slightly. 

he snickers. "are you saying you wanna hang out?" 

"well.. yeah." I stand up. 

kokichi smirks now. uh oh. "are you flirting with me? like asking me on a date? is it because of yesterday? aw I'm flattered!" 

I feel my face gradually heat up. how is he so confident? "uh- um.. no- I-" 

"I'm just kidding! relaxxxx a little sherlock! again, you get flustered really easily." he turns towards me on his heels and gets close to my face. well, as close as he can be with his height. "but I guess I wouldn't mind spending the day with you. not like I got anything better to do anyway." 

I relax a little. "okay.. cool. we could go to the park down the street… like.. walk there if you want."

"you're so bad at talking. just get ready." he smiles, walking back over to the couch and playing on his phone. 

we head out not to long after and he is much faster at walking than me. he seems to always be full of energy. 

"could you slow down a little?" I huff.

"aw is shuichi tired? do I need to drag you around?~" he turns around, facing me as he walks. since he's not paying attention, he runs into a pole. "ow! fuck!" he rubs his head, facing back towards the pole. "bitch." he mumbles to no one in particular. 

"looks like im the one that needs to drag you around." I chuckle, grabbing his wrist and continuing to walk, not really wanting to waste anymore time. 

reaching the park, we walked to a clearing on the side of one of the paths. it had a ton of trees, a pond, and then a bench right near it. we both decided to sit on the bench and talk. 

it was peaceful, until kokichi decided he wanted to suggest something. "hey shuichi?" 

"what's up?" 

"what if we have a little.. friendly competition?" he smirked, looking towards me. 

I stare back. "and what does this competition entail?" 

"we flirt with each other! and whoever cracks first by getting flustered, loses!" the smirk doesn't leave his face. 

what? flirt? with him? "uhm… well what's the prize for winning?"

"hmm… I guess whatever you want or whatever I want when the time comes!" he stands up in front of me, holding out his hand. "shake on it?" 

I should just say no, but my mind won't let me. and what comes out is a simple huff, and I take his hand, letting him pull me up from my seat. and we shake on it. the deal is sealed. 

and as I expected, he starts right away. he pulls my hand up and intertwines our fingers, smiling brightly. "I knew you wouldn't back down, mr detective." he said that in an almost… seductive tone? it was still jokingly, I think. but it was like the other day when he said 'mr detective'. 

why that, of all things almost broke me, already, I couldn't tell you. why would I even get flustered in the first place? he's just annoying. nothing else. well, helpful to I suppose. 

I unintwine our fingers and start walking down the park path again, hearing him trail behind not long after. I huff, shoving my hands into my pockets. 

"so…" he peers over to look at me in the eyes. "I have some pick up lines I could test on you. I could win easily right now!" 

I groan. "would you quiet down? we are in public you know." I find a large tree with lots of shade and silently thank the gods. it's pretty hot out so shade is exactly what I need. 

I crouch down and lean against the tree, looking up. I hear him sit next to me. 

it's quiet for a moment, then I decide to speak up. "go ahead." 

"hm?" he looks in my direction. 

it takes every ounce of me not to look over at him and make eye contact. but I know I'd get flustered and lose if I did. wait? why would I… ? I shouldn't think about it to much. I really shouldn't. "well? test the pick up lines. I'm confident you aren't gonna get me." 

"pfft fine." he clears his throat, as if getting ready for some big speech and I can't help but laugh a little. "you know what you'd look pretty in?" 

I smile. "nope, what would I look pretty in?" 

"my arms." 

I look over at him and see a grin splayed across his face and I start laughing, covering my face with my arm. "oh… oh my god that was so bad-"

he pouts. "well do you have anything better, mr pick up line critique?" 

i think for a moment. "not really. I suppose I could just say what's on my mind?" 

"okay!" he looks at me excitedly. 

I smile. "since I met you, all the gloomy days just seem to shine a little more brightly. you're so energetic and make me feel, I suppose more at ease. I know it's only been a few days but I enjoy your company. even if you're a little annoying." 

i swear I can see a faint pink on his cheeks for a second but then his expression turns into an annoyed one. 

"did I say something wrong… ?" I mumble. I really hope I didn't. 

"... was that first sentence lyrics to a joji song?" 

I blink a few times, then burst out laughing. he soon joins me. it's blissful and calming laughter. I missed this kind of laughter. I haven't had it in a while. 

the rest of the day is just the two of us, sitting under the tree and talking for hours. every now and again he will throw in some cheesy pickup line and I'll tell him how bad it was, even if they almost break me. 

we head home once it starts to get dark, and I remember we officially start college tommrow. I don't know if I'm really prepared but I suppose I don't have a choice, do I? 

we decide to watch a movie before we call it a night, sitting on the couch in silence. 

he scoots closer to me at some point, but I don't really mind. the movie is quite boring, to be honest. either that or I'm just not good at paying attention and don't understand the plot. perhaps it's both. 

regardless, I get pulled from my thoughts when he speaks up. "hey shuichi?" 

"yeah?" 

"wanna hear another pick up line?" 

I groan. "I guess. I probably don't have a choice anyway do I?" 

"nope!" 

and I glance over, and see a smirk creep up on his face. uh oh. 

"whats a nice person like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?~" 

"kokichi!" 

"what?~"

"you're fucking gross." 

"awh I thought you'd like that one.." 

"as if!" 

"your face is like, almost red. I think that should count as a win." 

"in your dreams."


End file.
